


[Podfic of] Up in the Air

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve is an aspiring actress working dead-end jobs to pay the bills until she gets her big break. Her life isn't exactly glamorous just yet; in fact, she spends most of her time waitressing at a chain restaurant inside LAX and pining over Adrianne, a flight attendant who occasionally passes through her terminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Up in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up in the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19750) by cherie_morte. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Up%20in%20the%20Air.mp3) (26 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Up%20in%20the%20Air.m4b) (27 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 57:56

**Streaming:**  



End file.
